Home Is Where the Hurt Is
"Home Is Where the Hurt Is" ("A Casa Vieja, Fachada Nueva") es el episodio 9.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Descripción del episodio ¡Con Lumpy como el arquitecto, el nuevo hogar de Giggles no es tan dulce! ¡El equipo de construcción golpea la casa de los espantos de Giggles y destroza los cuerpos de todos! Trama del Episodio Handy, de alguna manera, termina por sí solo la construcción de una casa para Giggles. Ella, agradecida, abraza a Handy y camina hasta su nueva casa, pero mientras evita pisar un clavo suelto que sobresale a través del porche, tropieza y cae sobre las herramientas de Handy. Afortunadamente, no sufre ningún daño, pero de repente la casa se derrumba. Giggles corre a su casa destruida, asombrada, mientras Handy piensa en cómo corregir la situación. Con un triunfante "¡Ajá!" se le ocurre la respuesta. Handy aparece dando órdenes a Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, The Mole, Mime y Cuddles alrededor del plano de la casa, listos para ayudar a reconstruirla. Lumpy es la excepción a esta regla, ya que juega feliz con una grulla de origami. Luego de escuchar a Handy, cada uno se va a realizar su trabajo. Luego de que la cola de la grulla se rompe por moverla con demasiada fuerza, un Lumpy entristecido utiliza el plano de la casa para hacer una nueva. La escena cambia a Petunia, que está uniendo tuberías de agua. Sin embargo, su transtorno obsesivo-compulsivo entra en acción cuando la suciedad de uno de los tubos mancha su pecho. Alterada, le pide a Lumpy que siga con el trabajo mientras ella va a limpiarse con agua. Lumpy no presta atención y termina uniendo las tuberías de agua con tuberías de electricidad. Lumpy vuelve su atención a Mime, que está de pie detrás de una pared de ladrillos que acaba de hacer. Mime comienza a caminar hacia adelante y baja lentamente su cuerpo, realizando la rutina de la escalera invisible. Lumpy se divierte mucho por esta actuación y comienza a aplaudir y reír. En otro lugar, The Mole y Cuddles utilizan un cortador de madera para convertir troncos en tablas. Por desgracia, The Mole va demasiado rápido para Cuddles y acaba empujándolo accidentalmente con un tronco dentro de la máquina, dejando solo sus pantuflas. Más tarde, en el interior de la casa recién terminada y decorada, Giggles está maravillada y da gracias a todos por su ayuda. Cuando trata de abrir lo que piensa que es la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, se encuentra con una pared de ladrillos. Todos los demás se alejan a buscar una salida. Los personajes detectan numerosos fallos de diseño de la casa, incluyendo una ventana que daba a otra habitación y una puerta que conduce a una nevera. Handy intenta abrir una puerta, pero tiene dificultades, mientras que The Mole encuentra la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, piensa que solo lleva a otra habitación, la cierra, y sigue buscando. Giggles, por su parte, entra en una habitación donde comienza a caer cuando descubre que de alguna manera ella ha estado caminando de lado a través de la casa. Aterriza en el pasamanos de una escalera y comienza a deslizarse. En otro lugar, Mime pasea detrás de un sofá y trata de llevar a cabo la rutina de escalera invisible una vez más para Lumpy. Sin embargo, esta vez, Mime comienza a caer, lo que provoca que Lumpy se ria de lo que cree es el acto. Pero vemos que Mime se cayó de una escalera real que conduce al sótano, rompiéndose la espalda y las extremidades. Mientras Petunia camina por un pasillo, comienza a caer suciedad desde una rejilla en el techo. Comienza a hiperventilarse, debido a su trastorno, pero se las arregla para recuperarse. Saca un pañuelo y una botella de limpiador y empieza a limpiarla. Giggles sigue deslizándose por la barandilla, se golpea la cabeza contra una viga, una cabeza de alce montada, y un candelabro. Desafortunadamente, una parte de la barandilla tiene clavos sobresaliendo, que cortan su cuerpo mientras se desliza por encima de ellos. Mientras tanto, Handy finalmente logra abrir la puerta, sólo para el gran hallazgo de que hay otra puerta detrás de la otra. En la parte inferior de la escalera, Lumpy pasea mientras el cuerpo de Giggles llega al final de la barandilla, pero inmediatamente sus restos se parten a la mitad. Lumpy se asusta y corre a un dormitorio, donde encuentra una cama de pared colocada en el suelo. Al colocar la cama en la pared encuentra una puerta holandesa, una puerta que se divide en dos mitades. Rápidamente abre la mitad superior de la puerta, decapitando accidentalmente a The Mole, que caminaba por el otro lado. Cierra la puerta otra vez y luego mira hacia abajo, encontrandose encima de la reja donde Petunia estaba limpiando. Mientras la saluda, la cama de pared se cae, aplastándolo y forzando su cuerpo a través de los orificios de la rejilla. Los trozos sangrientos de Lumpy caen en la cabeza de Petunia y ella entra en pánico. Encuentra el cuarto de baño y salta en la ducha para limpiarse. Desafortunadamente, debido a que Lumpy puso tuberias eléctricas mezcladas con las tuberías de agua, Petunia es electrocutada. Handy, sin aliento por haber abierto ocho puertas, sólo tiene un más entre él y el exterior. Corre a toda velocidad en la puerta y se las arregla para abrirla. Inmediatamente, Handy se alegra de haber logrado finalmente salir de la casa. Mientras se prepara para irse, nota un clavo salido en una de las tablas del porche y lo salta. Para su sorpresa, cuando mira hacia la casa, ésta tiene la forma de una grulla de origami, indicando que el grupo tomó el diseño del plano muy literalmente. Sin prestar atención, Handy da un paso hacia adelante y pisa otra tabla suelta, que también tenía un clavo salido, y éste se clava en su cabeza. Los restos de Cuddles aparecen debajo de la tabla. La tabla vuelve a posicionarse en el suelo, mostrando a Handy con el clavo atravezando su cabeza y uno de sus ojos, mientras que el impacto de la tabla hizo que su otro ojo tambien se saliera de su cuenca. Moraleja "Charity begins at home" (La caridad empieza en casa). Muertes #Cuddles es empujado accidentalmente por The Mole hacia un cortador de madera. #Mime cae por una escalera, rompiéndose varios huesos, incluida su columna vertebral. #Giggles es cortada a la mitad luego de que se desliza por la barandilla llena de clavos de una escalera. #The Mole es decapitado por Lumpy luego de que éste abre una puerta doble sobre su cabeza. #Lumpy es aplastado por una cama y su cuerpo es cortado en cuadrados luego de ser forzado a través de una rejilla. #Petunia es electrocutada luego de que toma una ducha en una bañera con tuberías eléctricas y de agua combinadas. #Handy es golpeado en la cara por una tabla con un clavo, atravesando uno de sus ojos y su cerebro. Heridas #Giggles se tropieza y cae encima de varias herramientas. Más adelante, dentro de la casa, se golpea con una viga, una cabeza de alce y un candelabro. #Handy usa su cabeza para abrir una puerta. Errores #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces, incluso durante escenas continuas. #La posición de las herramientas en el cinturón de Handy cambian varias veces, incluso durante escenas continuas. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de posiciones varias veces. #La suciedad en el pecho de Petunia cambia de posiciones varias veces. #La puerta doble cambia de color cuando Lumpy decapita a The Mole, pero vuelve a su color original cuando es aplastado por la cama. #La primera puerta que Handy trata de abrir es naranja, pero se vuelve verde luego de que logra abrirla. #Cuando Handy sale de la casa deja la puerta abierta, pero cuando muere la puerta está cerrada. #Cuando Giggles se desliza por la baranda de la escalera está en la del lado izquierdo, luego cambia a la del lado derecho cuando es golpeada por varios objetos, y luego vuelve a aparecer en la izquierda cuando muere. #Considerando el tamaño de la habitación en la que Handy está donde abre todas las puertas, las puertas no parecen conectarse entre las dos paredes. En otras palabras, probablemente podría haber simplemente caminado por todas las puertas (sin embargo, es posible que las paredes no fueran visibles para mostrar a los espectadores la línea de las puertas). #Una grulla de origami no puede mover las alas al moverle la cola. #Los muebles que están al lado de Handy cuando intenta abrir la primera puerta desaparecen en escenas posteriores. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Idol Curiosity" y "Aw Shucks!". *Uno de los objetos con los que Giggles se golpea es una cabeza de alce. Lumpy no pareció preocuparse por eso de todos modos (probablemente porque no lo vio). *Éste es uno de los episodios donde hay muchos personajes y todos mueren. *La muerte de Mime es similar a la herida de Lumpy en Letter Late than Never, la herida de Giggles en Idol Curiosity y a la herida de Pop en A Vicious Cycle. *Cuando The Mole es decapitado, la mancha de sangre que queda en la pared forma una cara enojada. *Cuando Petunia es cubierta por los pedazos de Lumpy y busca como limpiarse se puede escuchar la música del juego Socks To Be You. *El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo de Petunia vuelve a aparecer en este episodio. *Handy y The Mole podrían haber sobrevivido, pero The Mole no lo hizo porque creyó que la puerta que abrió (la salida de la casa) no era la salida. *Cuando todos aparecen dentro de la casa, todos actúan como si estuvieran perdidos, y no saber como construyeron la casa, sobre todo Handy, que se sorprende al salir y ver la casa por fuera. *La muerte de Giggles es similar a una herida de Lifty en Buns of Steal. *La muerte de Petunia es similar a una herida de Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek. *Cuddles es el único personaje que no entra en la casa, debido a que muere mientras aún la están construyendo. *La muerte de Cuddles es similar a su muerte, la de Toothy y la de Sniffles en Gems the Breaks. *Debido a que Mime murió haciendo el truco de la escalera, probablemente el usaba una de verdad para hacer el truco. *Mime imita la sonrisa de Lifty y Shifty antes de caerse por la escalera. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Home Is Where the Hurt Is Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Nine Lives Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Handy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes